Fatherhood
by seaweedfma
Summary: Ed wasn't so sure that he was ready for this. Ed x Winry, Roy x Riza, Al OC. Rated K just in case. Set after the end of the anime/manga, so possible spoilers. This was the original idea for the LJ fic contest #60, family but it wasn't interesting enough.


**Title:** Fatherhood

**Author:** Seaweed_FMA

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing:** Ed, Al, Winry, Mustang, Hawkeye, and a couple of others

**Spoilers:** None, really, set well after the manga ends

**Word Count:** 734

**Summary:** Ed wasn't so sure that he was ready for this...

This was the original idea for Prompt 60, Mother/Father for the FMA_Fic Contest, but it wasn't very exciting, so I went with a totally different idea.

"That's great news! I'm sure you'll be a great dad."

The other side of the phone line was silent so long that Al couldn't be sure that Ed hadn't fainted, walked away from the phone, or simply died of fright.

"Umm... brother?"

"I.. I'm here."

"So... how's Winry taking it?"

"Well, right now she's throwing up a lot. I hope that goes away soon. I don't like to see her miserable."

"Have you thought about talking to Mrs. Hawkeye?" Al heard the sharp intake of breath when he mentioned the former Lieutenant.

"No way. I'm not going to see the bastard and his offspring."

"Maes is adorable. And you know you like him. He is always so happy to see you."

"Yeah, but he looks like that... like Mustang. And he always makes sure to rub it in when I go visit. Besides, the little spawn always throws up on me, and then the bastard has a great laugh at that. It's like he's trained his son do it."

Al chuckled. "Brother, you know that isn't the case. Besides, it's been a while, and Winry won't be able to travel in a few months. You should go to Central. They always enjoy your visits."

"I will.. on one condition. Well, two. First, that Winry agrees..."

"You know she will, brother."

"... and second, that you come as well."

"I'm in the middle of my research here. I can't just up and leave it now."

"Okay then, no deal."

A sigh from the other side of the phone. "Fine. I'll tell my work that I'm taking a vacation. We can meet there in... a week?"

"A week sounds good. I guess I should call and warn the bastard. As much as I'd like like to see the surprise on his smug face when I show up at his doorway, I'd hate to interrupt something." Al swore that he could feel Ed shudder.

"Okay, I need to get back to my research. I will see you soon."

"Alright, Al. See you soon. Bye."

Ed felt a pair of hands gently touch his shoulders and run down his chest. "How'd Al take it?"

"He said I'm gonna be a great dad. I... am not so sure. It isn't like I had a good role model." The pain was obvious in his voice.

Winry leaned down and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. "That's why you're going to try even harder. I know how pigheaded you can be about things when you get set in your ways. You're the most stubborn man I've ever met. But I still love you."

His scowl changed to a small smile. "Al wants all of us to meet up in Central, so we can talk to Hawkeye and... Mustang. I was just about to call to see if it they minded us visiting, but I doubt he will. Maes is gonna be two this year, isn't he? We should get him something."

"I'd love to travel while I still can." Winry rubbed softly at her still flat stomach with one hand, her other hand still draped over Ed's shoulder, resting squarely on his broad, flat chest. She could feel the rise and fall as he took in deep breaths.

"Okay, I'll call right now."

One phone call later, the plans had been made. Winry had immediately retreated to the bedroom, deciding what to pack for the trip. That left Edward in the living room with nothing but his thoughts echoing in his ears. It had been a pretty exciting day, and he knew that the coming days promised to hold many more surprises.

Despite the excitement and nervousness of becoming a father, there was one thing that Ed knew for sure. No matter what happened, he would be here for his child- something his father had never done for him. He would never leave it needing for love or attention, or a father figure to watch over and protect them. He idly fiddled with the simple gold band on his left hand and smiled.

He was acutely aware of the sins of the past when it came to his family, and he was determined to get it right this time. Those sins ended with him.


End file.
